The present invention relates to the stabilization of projectiles in flight.
The invention more particularly relates to the aerodynamic stabilization of projectiles of a type that, during flight, are designed to jettison either a forward or an aft body that was connected to the projectile when it was initially launched, as from a gun or a missile. Those skilled in the art are well aware of the context or contexts in which such a mode of operation occurs.
Aerodynamic stabilization of a projectile in flight, i.e., preventing it from tumbling, is achieved by making the center of the lifting forces, also referred to as the center of pressure, lie behind the center of mass. The distance between these centers and divided by the total projectile length is called the static margin. Even if the projectile is stable when launched, its static margin may sufficiently change after the body that was attached to it is jettisoned that the static margin is no longer sufficient to ensure stable flight.